bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Tremblar
Tremblar is a turtle-like BakuMine. It was released in August 2011. Information Description A dangerous and notorious Bakugan, Tremblar is shielded by sharp defensive blades. When an enemy gets in close proximity, Tremblar immediately detonates his most powerful weapon: a stinging spike shield that cuts through even the toughest of monsters. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in Evil Arrival, in the Doom Dimension. He appeared alongside the other Nonet Bakugan in Wiseman Cometh. He barely participated in the battle, as he never attacked any of the Brawlers' Bakugan. He appeared again in Mysterious Bond, where he was seen in ball form with the Nonet Bakugan . He appeared again in The Prodigal Bakugan in ball form next to Worton and Stronk. He appeared in Enemy Allies, where he battled Roxtor. Roxtor escaped the initial attack from Tremblar, but was defeated by Mechtavius Destroyer. Tremblar lost alongside the other Nonets when Mechtavius Destroyer was defeated. He appeared in Gunz Blazing ''in ball form with the other Nonets. He later show up alongside Wiseman and decided to challenge Drago, but Reptak challenge him instead. Tremblar gains the upper hand after he transformed into Combat Mode but was later defeated by the counterattack of Dragonoid Destroyer and Reptak. He appeared in ''Countdown to Doomsday with the other Nonets. In The Eve of Extermination, he battled Jaakor, Skytruss, and Orbeum until his power was used to call upon the evil Mechtogan. He was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost. ; Ability Cards * Goliath Floogle * Grudge Cannon * Lagrange Shield * Boost Floogle * Gore-sin Oath Game Tremblar has been seen in all Attributes. An Aquos Tremblar has 910 + 100 Gs and 920 + 110 Gs, a Darkus Tremblar has 880 + 100 Gs, a Haos Tremblar has 850 + 200 Gs and 900 + 110 Gs, a Pyrus Tremblar has 900 + 100 Gs, a Subterra Tremblar has 950 + 50 Gs, and a Ventus Tremblar has 890 + 100 Gs. Trivia *It is the first Bakugan to be one of a kind in a wave of Bakugan. *He has some resemblance to a squid or crab in ball form. *In Bakugan form, he slightly resembles Scaboid. *In the anime, he appears to be more metallic instead of actually having a real body. *He may be a robotic Bakugan, due to him saying he was "scanning for enemies" and "having a system malfunction" when Roxtor knocked him over in Enemy Allies. *Tremblar's ball form is similar to Fencer's, with shorter legs and tail. *He is shown to be very powerful, seeing as how he was able to battle single handedly against Reptak, while Worton and Balista had trouble defeating Radizen without fusing. *When he expoldes he changes to Combat mode. Gallery Anime Screen Shot 2011-10-14 at 4.02.58 PM.JPG|Tremblar, Balista, and Worton in ball form 1084.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.05.36 AM.JPG|Tremblar in ball form Screen Shot 2011-10-14 at 4.02.35 PM.JPG|Tremblar in Bakugan form 301.jpg|Tremblar getting kicked by Reptak 302.jpg|Tremblar exploding Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.05.54 AM.JPG|Tremblar's Combat Mode in ball form Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.04.53 AM.JPG|Tremblar's "exploded" body Tremblar4.jpg|Tremblar's Combat Mode in Bakugan form Tremblarscan.png Tremblar1.jpg|Tremblar using Goliath Floogle Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.06.59 AM.JPG|Tremblar's "exploded" body using Goliath Floogle Tremblar3.jpg|Tremblar knocked out by Roxtor 061.jpg|Tremblar with the other Nonets returning to ball form 1200.jpg|Tremblar with the other Nonets struggling in summoning Mechtavius Destroyer 1091.jpg|Tremblar's head Tremblar5.jpg|Tremblar using Grudge Cannon 317.jpg|Tremblar about to use Gore-Sin Oath Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.26.32 AM.JPG|Tremblar using Lagrange Shield 207.jpg|Tremblar with the other Nonets Game AquosTremblar_BakuMine.png Picture 87686.png DSCN0310.jpg 41T4rl5M28L._SL500_AA300_.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuMine Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Characters